To Break Through The Barriers
by FutureKate
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff/ Adommy. During the Second World War Poland is annexed by Nazi Germany. German army took everything what Adam's family had and gave it to one of German families- Tommy's family. No wonder Adam hates him. But...
1. People like you

_**NOTES:**__** Hi guys! So here is another long Adommy FanFic :) A couple of days ago I thought about writing a FanFic where the action takes place in the past, during the Second World War actually. I live in Poland and during the war my country was annexed by Nazi Germany. Things I'm writing here actually happened. Not this actual story and definitely not with these characters, but just things like that. Everything is based on events from the past. And I find this topic interesting so I thought… why not, ya know? :) So here it is, the first chapter! Tell me what do you think! :) **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adam, Neil, Eber or Leila Lambert. I also do not own Tommy Joe or Dia Ratliff. I do not own any of Adam Lambert's, present or past, band members or dancers. I also do not own Sauli Koskinen or Sutan Amrull.**_

* * *

Adam's POV

_I heard them. They were running up the stairs of the tenement house. Up to our small apartment. I knew that's it. That's the end. They're gonna take everything. Everything my family has. They pried the door open and stepped inside, breaking one of the framed family pictures that was placed on the nearby shelf. Glass shattered on the floor, making the noise even louder. They were screaming. I don't know what exactly. I was terrified. I knew things like that happen these days but I thought… I hoped… But now that's the end. They're gonna take everything. If I believed in God, I would pray, begging so they won't kill us. But I don't. If God exists, he wouldn't be letting this happen. None of this._

'_You've got five minutes. Take what you need and leave this house. You can only take three things with you.' One of them said. He was German. Of course he was. Blond, short hair and cold, blue eyes. Aryan. Tall and proud. Unmerciful._

_I haven't got much. We weren't rich. But this was my life. And they told me to take just three things. Three things from my whole life, from everything I've ever had._

'_Go! And never come back. Your shop is taken too. Some worthy German family will take it.' He said after maybe two minutes. 'You. Yes, you, young man. You're gonna work in the shop every day, helping this family. For minimum wage, of course. People like you don't deserve more money. People like you don't deserve to live.' And with those words he closed the door, telling us to leave our home._

I still can't forget. It happened so fast. At the age of 19, I had no home, I was working in what used-to-be my family's shop for minimum wage, trying to earn enough money to make a living for my family: my Father, my Mother and my younger brother, Neil.

We moved to an old and incredibly small apartment on the third floor of some old tenement house. There was only one room, a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. Neil lived with my parents in the only room in the house, so I had to take the old wooden loft. It was cold as hell in there and the wood was mostly rotted. I was curious about when the roof will finally break and fall on my head. I had a bed here, well, more like a bunk actually, a desk and a chair, a small closet, some boxes filled with books and stuff like that and a small, old radio, which was the most important thing I had.

At the beginning, I hated working in the shop. Working for people who took my life, my house, my job. But it was hard to hate them. Two people: a woman who had lost her husband, and a boy, her son. Well, he was already a man actually, he was my age. But he was smaller and thinner, no way he could carry a gun. I don't know how the woman's husband died. Maybe he died killing Polish people. People like me. But the woman, Dia, was a nice person. She wasn't like them. She wasn't treating me like she was better than me. I just couldn't force myself to hate her. She was such a warm and calm person. But this guy… Her son… I hated him so much. I couldn't help it. He was the one who took my life away from me. Well, maybe not exactly this boy, but because of him they made me leave my home. He wasn't rude, he actually tried to be nice to me but I couldn't help hating on him. He deprived me of my life. And what frustrated me even more… I was kinda into him. Yes, I'm gay, and he's such a pretty elfish boy… Small, blond, with big brown eyes. Long bangs covering his face so he could hide behind it, the other side of his head shaved. Generous lips, so kissable… I'm lusting on the guy I hate so much. Great. Just amazing. His name is Tommy Joe. Tommy Joe Ratliff. And they took everything I had and gave it to him. They gave him all my life. Because he was better than me.

I shifted again in my bunk, covering myself tighter with a blanket, hoping this will be enough to keep me warm. Before I fell asleep, I heard one sentence in my mind. One that I hear every night.

_People like you don't deserve to live._

* * *

_**NOTES:**__** So here's the first chapter. I want you to know that I'm not trying to offend Germany or German people in any way. This is just a chapter from the history of my country, I don't have anything against Germany. :) So, please, request! :) Love you, guys! And a huge thank you to my amazing Beta Reader, Josie! **_


	2. Tommy

_**NOTES:**__** Coming to you with the second chapter guys! As always, thank you to my lovely beta, Josie. You're doing a great job, girl! :)  
So I just wanted to tell you that chapters will be in Adam's point of view, but I'm still gonna write those 'POVs' at the beginning of every chapter just in case I'd like to write Tommy's or someone else's point of view someday :) Ok, that's it. Reviews, please! ^_^**_

Adam's POV

Today was cold. As always in this season. But this year's fall was beautiful. Brown, gold, orange and yellow leaves dancing gracefully on the pavements. Cold wind running through the streets making everybody button up their coats. I had to wake up early to be in the shop on time. I shivered when I felt the wind on my bare skin. My coat was old, covered with holes here and there. After my father. Too big to fit on me. But it didn't matter. It was better than bare shoulders. I just couldn't get a cold. We haven't got any medicines. I could die. I sometimes wonder if that would be a better solution. To just die. But then I see my poor mother's face. All in tears. My father's disappointed expression. Neil's eyes. Lost and determined at the same time. No. I couldn't die. I couldn't leave them on their own. I had to take care of them. I had to work and earn money to buy everything we need to live.

The shop wasn't far away from our place. Just two streets. I opened the door and stepped inside, taking my coat off. 'Good morning, Adam. How are you today?' I heard a quiet voice say.

I turned around to face the small woman. I smiled slightly. 'Morning, Dia. I'm fine.' I said. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't fine. That I was cold because of not having a warm coat. That my mom started coughing last night and I was terrified because it's not warm enough in the apartment for her to get better. It's gonna be even worse because winter is coming. I just couldn't tell her. I had no reason to.

'I'll take care of those boxes. They're too heavy for you and still you're too small to put those things on the shelves. As well as your son.' I wanted to turn around but her voice stopped me.

'Adam. Please…' I looked in her eyes. She was hurt. I hurt her. I knew I did. 'Don't call him like that.' She said even quieter.

'Like what, Dia?' I asked, anger starting to run through my veins. I didn't want to get angry at her. But I just couldn't help it.

'Like he was a dog.' She said, her voice quite louder and stronger now. I sighed. 'I'm sorry, Dia. I just…'

'I know, Adam. I understand, believe me, I do. But please, at least try. You hurt him. He haven't done anything to…'

'He did!' I said, maybe a bit too loud. I hurt her, again. Shit. 'It wasn't him, Adam, you know that. Their…'

'I DIDN'T WANT IT!' I turned to the door of the back room, shock painted on my face. The small blond boy was standing there, fists clenched, hurt and anger in his brown eyes. 'I never asked for this! Stop treating me like I was the one who took your home away from you! I'm sick of trying to deal with you! Why can't you at least accept me?!'He yelled.

I was shocked. I just stood there, looking at him, not knowing what to say. He never stood up for himself before. He never yelled at me. He was always calm, with a light smile on his lips, trying not to take personally my behavior. My hating on him. But now… Now he was standing there like he was ready to punch me in the face. Never mind how bad I wanted to deny it, I somehow started to respect him a bit more. And hate him a bit less. And want him… incredibly more. 'I-I…' I couldn't form any answer, so I just stood there, looking at this beautiful boy.

'Just… quit acting like a bitch to me already.' He said quieter, dropping his gaze on the floor. One part of me wanted to tell him to get the fuck out of here and go to where the hell he came from and give me my old life back. But the other part… The other part of me wanted to go closer, cuddle him, kiss him on the top of his head, telling him that I'm sorry and everything's gonna be alright. The second part won. Well, sort of.

'I… I'm sorry.' I said in a voice a little louder than a whisper. He looked at me surprised.

'You are?' He asked. I forced myself to give him a small nod and then looked away.

'I'm gonna take care of those boxes then.' I said quietly and started working. I heard him standing there for a while, then going back to the back room. I let out a small sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. It shouldn't have happened. I was supposed to hate him with all my heart. Not just hate him partly.

'Adam?' Dia asked so I looked at her. She was holding something. A fabric. 'I made something for you. I thought you would need this.' She smiled a little, giving me the fabric.

I looked at it. It was a coat. A black, button up coat. Warm. 'Dia, I… Thank you. You didn't have to.'

'I know. Come on. Put it on. I have to see if it fits you.' I did. It was perfect. And so warm. 'It's great. Thank you, Dia. I don't know how to thank you…' I said ashamed a bit.

'You don't need to, boy.' She smiled. 'But… You could call him by his name, you know? He would appreciate it. It's not such a big deal…'

'I know. I will.' I said. And I meant it. Calling the blond by his name wasn't a big deal… Well, I could try. It seems that I stuck here with him for God knows how long, so… At least I could start using his name.

'Oh, and in your break, you can take some of the soup from the pot in the back room. You can take it to your house and give it to your family. It's cold outside. It will warm them up.' She smiled and left me alone in the shop. Well, the blond was still in the back room, I guess.

When there was the time for my short break, I went shyly to the back room. I saw the pot on the oven and a metal jug standing on the nearby shelf.

'Go ahead. Don't be so shy.' I heard a soft voice. I turned to the voice's direction. The blond boy was sitting on the pillow, looking at me, a book in his hands. He smiled slightly with the corner of his lips.

'Thanks.' I said smiling a bit at him. I took some of the soup and I wanted to leave but I stopped and looked at the boy again. He looked so adorable and beautiful.

'I'll be back in a half an hour.' He looked at me. 'Okay.' 'I… Thank you, again… Tommy.' I said. He looked me in the eyes with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I gasped slightly.

'No problem, Adam.' He went back to reading his book, smile still on his lips. I wanted to add something, but I didn't actually know what, so I just turned around and went out.

_**NOTES:**__** Comments, comments, comments, pleeaaseee ^v^**_


	3. No one to blame

**NOTES:**** Hi guys! :) So… school is a bitch, but I somehow managed to write this chapter and then post it. As always, editing part- my amazing beta, Josie! ^v^ Thank you for taking a while to read this and, please, review! Love ya, guys!  
~Kate**

* * *

Adam's POV

'Tell me about it.' I turned around to see a small blond boy standing on the other side of the room, looking at me.

'About what?' I asked, confused.

'About the occupation. What does it feel like to be annexed?' I looked at him suspiciously. He didn't sound like he was mocking, though. He just sounded… curious. Pure. 'Well… It doesn't feel good. It's like you're in a locked cage inside your own home. You feel like you can't trust anybody anymore. And you never know what's coming.' I said honestly. I frowned a little.

'Then why don't you fight?' I glowered at him.

'Seriously, you're not asking me to tell you about us fighting back, are you? You're not that stupid to think I'd tell you something about it, right?' I raised an eyebrow. He flushed looking down at his feet and my heart pounded faster.

'I didn't mean to… I would not…'

'Of course you wouldn't.' I snorted.

'I'm serious! I would never betray you.' He said with a hint of anger in his voice. I stood up.

'Why?' I asked, coming closer to the boy. 'Why wouldn't you betray me?' I asked, my face only inches from his. He stared in my eyes, not able to look back. He flushed deep red. 'I- I… Because… Because…' He stammered.

'Because what, Tommy?'

'I- I… I can't think when you're so close.' He whispered.

'Then why don't you push me away?' He stared at me for a moment.

'Because maybe I don't want to.' He said, his whisper more confident now. My heart was racing so fast and I found it suddenly so hard to breath. I stepped back. He silently groaned with disappointment. 'Tommy, I…'

'Don't.' He said. I looked at him, confused and lost. 'You still hate me. I know.' I wanted to object but I knew he was right. No matter how bad I was attracted to him, I still hated him anyway. 'Then tell me… Why do you want to be free so bad? Why don't you just obey? Why don't you become German?'

'You don't understand, do you? It's my country. My home. That's where I was born, that's where my family lives. I can't just betray my nation. It's like renouncing your own mother! And I hate them. German people. They act like they're better than people like me. Like they deserve what's the best and we don't deserve anything. I would never become one of them. Never.' I sighed. 'We used to talk about it. Me and my grandfather. About what was it like to be free. Independent.'

'You don't do it now?'

'No. He's dead.' I said in an ice cold voice.

'He died in the war?' The blond asked.

'No. He couldn't. He got hurt. A bomb tore his legs apart. A doctor cut them off. He was moving on the wheelchair. One day some German soldiers came to our house, we were having dinner. They told us to stand up. So we did. But not my grandpa. How could he? But it didn't matter. Not for them. They yelled at him and eventually threw him out of the window. Just like that, you know? After that they stayed like a half an hour just taking some things from my house and making fun of us.'

'When they finally went out, I ran down the stairs to check if my grandpa was dead. He wasn't. He had his spine cracked but he was still alive. He was lying there for a half an hour in complete agony, praying to just die. I cracked his neck to end this. I had to kill my own grandfather. He was the one who understood me the most. He accepted me for who I was. When it comes to some things, my parents just don't want to talk about it. But he did. And he wasn't judging me. And I had to kill him. Because of people like you.' I whispered looking down at my feet.

'I'm not like them.' The blond whispered. I looked at him. He was looking down, long bangs hiding his face, but I could've sworn I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. 'Tommy, I…'

'I'M NOT LIKE THEM!' He yelled looking at me, his eyes wet. 'I'm so sorry for your grandpa, I'm sorry they took your home away from you, I'm sorry for everything they did and probably will do. It's horrifying, the things they do. But I'm not like them! I would never do such a thing! I would never do anything like that! Why can't you just believe me…' He whispered. Another tear rolling down his cheek. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hug him so bad. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

'Tommy, I'm sorry… Maybe if we've met in a different circumstances… we could… be friends.' I said.

'Just… friends?' He asked quietly, looking away.

'I… Is there something wrong with being friends?' I asked. I knew what he meant. Oh God, I knew. But it's less complicated this way. Not mentioning some things.

'No… Not at all.' He said, still not looking at me.

'And what about your father, huh? How did he die? Was he killing people? My brothers and sisters? Someone shoot him?' I asked, venom in my voice. He looked at me, ice cold eyes, emotionless face. I've never saw him like that.

'No. He had cancer. I don't even have someone to blame for what happened.' His cold voice made me shiver. I felt sorry. I felt ashamed.

* * *

**NOTES:**** Reviews! Long, short, positive, negative, doesn't matter! I just need to know what do you think, guys! Pleaseeee! **


	4. I promise

_**NOTES:**__** Here it is, guys! Chapter four. A massive thank you for being with me and encouraging me to keep going with this story!  
This chapter is unbetad, so sorry for all the mistakes. I just haven't posted in a while and I didn't want to wait much longer. Sorry again!  
Hope you'll enjoy this one. Let me know what ya'll think in the comments!**_

* * *

_I promise_

* * *

Adam's POV

Every day when I was working in the shop I was talking with Tommy. At first just a little, like, where should he put the cartoon boxes, or when will be the new delivery. Nothing personal. Then, with every day, we talked a bit more and more. About everything. Our lives, our families, our passions, our friends. About how was Neil doing at school, or Lisa, Tommy's sister, at the University in US. There was not much about Lisa, though. Tommy hardly ever heard news from her, because of the war. She was safe in America, he knew it, but communication was a total wreck these days.

'Boys, I have to pick up some new fabrics. An old friend of mine, who I bumped into this morning, said he's got a really nice new assortment and he can give me a little discount.' Dia put her coat on and was about to leave, when she suddenly stopped and turned to face us again. 'You know… I think I could give you, boys, a day off. Just remember to lock the door!' She said and closed the door leaving us with slightly open mouths.

We were staring at the door for a good five minutes.

'Uh… So…' Tommy stammered. 'Do you have any plans for today then?' He asked. I looked at him. 'Well… I guess no.'

'Are you… uh… Do you want to… spend this day with me?' I looked at him with wide eyes. But when I saw those flushed cheeks, big brown, innocent eyes… Oh God, he was biting his lip for fuck's sake!

I smiled unintentionally. ' Yeah, sure.' I replied. His face lighted with a bright smile. He is so adorable it almost hurts. 'Ok. Take your coat. We're leaving!' I laughed. He was so joyful. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't help it. Seeing Tommy like this makes me so happy. I knew I shouldn't react like that. But I do. And I can't help it anymore.

I took my coat and we left. 'So where are we going?' I asked still smiling. 'Somewhere special. You'll like it, I promise.' He smiled with his adorable smile which made him look even cuter. My heart skipped a beat again.

We were heading to the tram stop when we heard it oncoming. 'Let's go!' He said and we started running to the station. We jumped to the tram and it moved. 'Come on, Adam.' Blond boy grabbed the hem of my sleeve and dragged me to the front of the tram. To the Nur f_ü_r Deutsche platform. 'Only for German' platform. 'Tommy, stop!' I hissed and he turned to look at me confused. 'I can't. What if they find out I'm not German?' I asked quietly. 'Don't worry. Just try to look like you know what you're doing. Like it's a normal thing for you to be here.' He said. I was still hesitating. 'Come on, Adam. It's so crowded here. Look! See? There are just two people sitting in the German platform. Here are tens of people!' I knew it. It was always like that. '…Ok. Let's go.'

We went straight to the little gate and we went in. Tommy let go of my coat. I looked at his hand, hanging down his body. I wanted to take him by his hand. I wanted so bad. But I knew if someone saw this they will call the guards. And they would kill me and my family. And maybe they would even do something bad to Tommy. No. I couldn't let this happen. I won't let them hurt Tommy.

I was nervous, standing there, on the German platform. I knew it would be really bad if they found out. I was tensed and ready to run away at every little noise and that was pretty annoying cause it was so noisy in the tram. Then I felt a touch on my skin. I looked down. I felt how the warmth overtakes my body. Mt muscles relaxed a bit, I started breathing normally. A little smile appeared in the corners of my mouth. Tommy was stroking calmly the back of my hand drawing little circles with his index finger. I so shouldn't let it be happening. But… Oh, fuck it. I don't care. I just want to be happy for once in my life.

When the tram stopped a couple of streets away Tommy pulled at the hem of my sleeve, making sure I follow him. We went out of the tram and started walking. When we were far enough from other people to hear us I breathed out deeply, a large smile appearing on my face.

'Well, that was fun. So are you gonna tell me where are we going?' I asked smiling at the blonde. His cheeks were a bit flushed, eyes shining. He was so irresistibly beautiful. 'Not telling you. You'll see.' He smiled a bit shyly.

We were walking down the street till we reached a half-destroyed wall. It was long, around four meters high, made with grey brick. We went on the other side of the wall through one of the holes. There was a grassy big field. No buildings, no people. Just pure nature, forgotten because of the war. I choked on the air in amazement. It was beautiful.

'How do you know about this place?' I asked the blond boy next to me. He shrugged lightly. 'Was just walking around one day and I found it. No one comes here. They don't care about the other side of this wall.'

'Come with me.' He said. And I did. I followed him to the top of a small hill and sat next to him when he did it. I saw a huge blue surface. The sea. I didn't know we can see it from here. It was beautiful. Full of hopes. Promises.

'It's incredible.' I whispered looking at the water. 'I know. I've always dreamed that one day I'll get on a ship and get away from here. That one day I'll be free, far away from the war, from the guns and the hate. That one day I'll break through the barrier.' He said. I looked at him. He was looking at the Baltic Sea, brown eyes full of pure hopes.

I cupped his cheek with one hand, turning his face to me. He looked surprised and confused, his eyes opened wide. But I just leant down and lightly pressed my lips against his. He gasped but then I felt him kissing back. I slowly pushed away for a couple of inches. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

'We'll get away from here one day.' I whispered looking deep into his eyes, my hand still cupping his cheek. 'I promise.'

* * *

_**NOTES:**__** Review, please! I need to know if you like it or not. I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong so it can be better next time. I won't be mad at you if you tell me you don't like it! So please, review! Love you all! :)**_


	5. He is

_**NOTES:**__** I am so sorry guys. So sorry that I wasn't updating in like forever but I've got lots of stuff going on lately and I just couldn't make it, I'm sorry. But I'm on my winter break right now and I saw all your lovely comments and just decided that I have to grit my teeth and write something. I love this story and I'm really attached to it so I'm not gonna just leave TBTTB unfinished, I can promise you that. I just don't know when I'll find the time to write again. So if you'd like to know when I'm updating new chapters, please, follow me or this story. If you don't have an account on and you really don't want to sing up you can always tweet me ( KasiaWiktorska) asking if I could inform you when a new chapter of TBTTB is ready, don't be shy, I don't bite (mostly…), it wouldn't be a problem for me. Also, I'd like to ask everyone who read this (everyone!) to leave a comment below this chapter and tell me what he/she thought about it or about the whole story so far. It'll take you just a minute but for me it's really important. So please, just leave a comment, short, long, positive, negative, it doesn't matter. Just your true opinion.  
Thank you, guys, for the comments I've received so far. Every single one of them inspired me to write again. They always do.  
Ok, so again, sorry for not updating and sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm already working on the next one, though! More to come, promise!  
Love you all, you're amazing! Xx  
Kate**_

_He is_

Adam's POV

I knew I was already late but I couldn't let Tommy go home by himself. No one was safe these days. So I walked him home and as we exchanged our goodbyes I ran to the old, derelict house where our group has been having meetings.

I found a hidden door in the floor and went to the basement. There was our command center. Basically, we formed a group of teenage boys from my previous school who were ready to fight. To stand up for our freedom. We were cooperating with other conspiratorial groups. We were forming a resistance movement. It was all kept in secret. Germans knew about us. It was obvious cause we were fighting. But they couldn't find us. Couldn't catch us. But if they did… they would kidnap us and torture us… Leave us half alive, just enough to let us die from the pain. We knew the risk. Still, we preferred to fight rather than obey.

'You're late. What happened? You're never late.' Terrance looked at me. 'Nothing. Just had to finish some stuff at the shop.' I lied. I was a perfect liar. There was just one person who always knew when I did so. And I just hoped he wasn't there at the moment.

'No, you didn't.' Oh, right… That's my luck. 'I don't know where were you, but if you don't want to tell us I bet nothing wrong happened.' Said Sutan. 'Thanks.' I smiled slightly at my best friend. 'So what now? Have you, guys, arranged our next action yet?' I asked. 'Pretty much, yeah.' Said Taylor. 'Polish Underground Army is with us. They're going to organize more soldiers and weapons. We have to conquer in this uprising.'

'We should do it next month. 25th of December. Germans will still be gone home for Christmas, celebrating with their families. It's a perfect time. They won't suspect anything.' I decided. 'I will talk to PUA later about the date.'

'So… Now that we have some time to chat… Adam, tell us. What's going on with this German kid you're working with?' Sutan asked. My hands started sweating. 'Nothing.' I lied again. 'Oh, come on. I saw you two today. I know something's going on. You cannot lie to us, Adam.'

I sighed. 'I don't need to tell you.' 'You like him, don't you.' He wasn't angry but I heard in his voice he wasn't quite happy either. I looked away. 'Adam, you know you have to be careful. He's German. If you accidentally tell him something and he'll report on us…' 'He won't!' I snapped. Sutan looked at me, wide-eyed. 'No… Don't tell me you've fallen for him. Don't you fucking dare.' I clenched my jaw and looked away. 'Adam, you can't! You know you fucking can't! He's German!' Now he was angry. 'He's different! He's not like them!' I yelled. 'I know he won't betray me. Please.' I added, intensity in my eyes. 'Oh my God, you really have fallen for him. Oh. My. God. This is so gonna fuck things up.' Sutan took a deep breath. 'Ok, I hope you know what you're doing. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid.' He said.

I looked at him again. 'I won't. Thank you.' I said and hugged him.

'Is he really _that_ important to you?' He asked, whispering into my ear. Was he now? Was some blonde German kid worth all the risk and sacrifice? Maybe I should just let go now before it'll be too late. Before he betray us or before I fall in love with him. Maybe that's just what a sensible person should do. Move back before they decide to jump. But then it suddenly hit me. It _was_ already too late. I've already jumped. I've jumped all the way in and I wasn't gonna back out. I didn't want to. Didn't want to let go of Tommy.

'Yes. Yes, he is.'


End file.
